Carmen (2015)
Directed and Screenplay by Claire Black Produced and Music by Nick Cartledge Narrated by Katharine Wood Music from Treasured Tales CD Book Associated production music The CD music is made a soundtrack. Here are the track list: #‣ Music in Page 1 & Page 2 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Opening Credits - Prolouge #‣ Music in Page 8 & Page 9 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - The Thief and Jack / Carmen gets born #‣ Music in Page 7 & Page 8 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo's Attack #‣ Music in Page 7 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - The King / Jack #‣ Music in Page 5 & 6 (Aladdin CD)) - The Thief's Advice #‣ Music in Page 13 & 14 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Carmen meets Jack (Page 13 only) / Thought Love (Page 14 only) #‣ Music in Page 10 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Boingo's plot #‣ Are You In or Out? (Aladdin) - Jemaine Clement as Boingo (Boingo's 1st musical number) #‣ Music in Page 18 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo's Ghost #‣ Music in Page 14 (The Three Bears (CD)) - Ignastius & Mertin #‣ Music in Page 11 & Page 12 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - The King Returns / In Love #‣ Top of the Woods (Hoodwinked) - Jemaine Clement as Boingo (Boingo's 2nd villian song) #‣ Music in Page 11 & Page 12 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - The King's death #‣ Music in Page 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, & 12 (Aladdin (CD)) - Boingo takes Carmen to the Cave of Wonders #‣ Music in Page 7 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo in Disguise #‣ Music in Page 15 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Boingo has the Lamp #‣ Music in Page 16, 17, & 18 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - The Showdown / Confronting Ignastius & Mertin #‣ Music in Pages 15 & 16 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo Lion #‣ Music in Pages 12 & 13 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo VS Jack #‣ Music in Pages 17 & 18 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo's mouse form & desmie #‣ Music from Page 21 & 22 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Kingdom Celebration #‣ It's so amazing (Movie version) (The Thief and the Cobbler) - Chorus #‣ It's So Amazing (Credits version) (The Thief and the Cobbler) - Elton John and Gloria Gaynor Quotes Narrator Original version These are the Narrator's only lines *(first lines) It is written among the limitless constellations of the celestial heavens, and in the depths of the emerald seas, and upon every grain of sand in the vast deserts that the world which we see is an outward and visible dream of an inward and invisible reality. Once upon a time, there was a golden city. In the center of this golden city, atop the tallest minaret were three gold balls. The ancients had prophesied that if the three golden balls were ever taken away, harmony would yield to discord, and the city would fall to destruction... and death! But the mystics had also foretold that the city might be saved by the simplest soul with the smallest and simplest of things. In the city, there dwelt a lowly shoemaker who was known as Jack. (Jack is shown asleep) Also in the city, existed (the Thief is shown sneaking about) a thief... who shall be nameless. Miramax version These are the only lines for Jack as the narrator in this version. *(first lines) It is written among the limitless constellations of the celestial heavens, and in the depths of the emerald seas, and upon every grain of sand in the vast deserts that the world which we see is an outward and visible dream of an inward and invisible reality. Once upon a time, there was a golden city, Baghdad. In the center of this golden city, atop the tallest minaret were three gold balls. The ancients had prophesied that if the three golden balls were ever taken away, harmony would yield to discord, and the city would fall to destruction... and death! But the mystics had also foretold that the city might be saved by the simplest soul with the smallest and simplest of things. In the city, there dwelt me (Jack is shown asleep) Also in the city, existed a thief... who shall be a man with a few words mut many thoughts. (cut to a fountian. the Thief is shown sneaking about) *(cut to Boingo) The Bunny, Boingo hopped on a carpet. *''(cut to Boingo's lair)'' That Night, shooting the people of Baghdad, Boingo told his gang his plan. *''(after Boingo's defeat)'' I guess they never dealed with a cobbler before... *''(cut to the golden city)'' Nothing wrong with being a Cobbler. (sighs) Why can't I ever talk when it matters? *''(cut to a dungeon)'' So whenever you see a shooting star, be proud of who you really are. Do what your heart feels is right, and you too shall become an Arabian Knight. *''(last lines) The Thief gets put to jail for many years and escapes to become captian of the Guards. The Thief The Thief's lines are in the Miramax version *(first lines) Good morning, Arabia! I've had my coffee, read the paper, now it's time to get to work. *(''the Thief is on hanging onto a pole, stealing the golden balls) You're gonna buy me a castle by the sea. (as he takes the second ball) Hmm. And you're gonna buy me everything I need to turn a basement into a rec room. (as he takes the last ball) And with you...I tell you sweet heart, I'm going to Disneyland. *What's that? (sees Yum-Yum taking a bath) Oh, a naked girl... but wait, a golden backscratcher!! *(a reference to the Night on Bald Mountain segment in Fantasia) Here goes nothin'. (the Night on Bald Mountain plays in the background; the Thief is holding palm tree leaves as stretching his arms out like Chernabog from Fantasia and then jumps off the cliff and flaps his arms) I'm flyin'! I'm flyin' I'm flyin'! (falls into the bushes) Carmen *This life I live in regal splendor seems a waste. It's all pomp and circumstance, Nanny. If I could help Father, instead of just sitting as his side, I'd be doing something useful. If I could help just one person, maybe then he'd understand there's more to me. *The cobbler... He's so shy and unassuming. I know he's just a pauper, but I really, really like him. (the Thief takes her backscratcher) Hey! What? I... *Father, I'm smarter than any man in this city and faster than your clumsy henchmen. *End of the ride, Boingo. *(last lines) I Love You. Jack Original version These are the only lines for Jack in this version *The princess's shoe! Halt, in the name of the King! Who are you? *Jack. *Boingo No more tricks, sorcerer! *(to Carmen) And I love you. Miramax version *The princess's shoe! Halt, in the name of the King! Who are you? *So, am I feeling love? *So, I shall do the Trick! *Boingo No more tricks, sorcerer! *(to Carmen) And I love you. Boingo *My friends! It grieves me to see you fed on persons like me, with no meat. Just help me a little, and I won't forget to feed you each day, a surprise that is plump, portly, paunchy, and FAT! FAT! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! *Oh, great King, have no fear! Boingo your grand vizier is here! *We'll see who wins at the end of the day... we'll see who ends up grieving! I'll go to the One-Eyes right away! I'M TAKING JACK AND LEAVING! *(before being defeated) My friends, my friends! Are you still here? I haven't fed you yet, I fear. *(dying words) You too, Carmen?...man's best friend? For Boingo the Bunny then...this is...THE END. King *Bunny-Troop!! Ah! The dream! The nightmare! Ignastius *(shouting) BUNNY TROOPS`... WIN AGAIN! And I shall conquer the Golden City! Mertin *Tomorrow, I... strike... and you shall ride at the front, sorcerer. Cast *Carmen - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Jack - Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Boingo Bunny - Mertin (Krypto the Superdog) *The Thief - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Ignastius & Mertin - Kaa (The Jungle book) & Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The King - Trusty (Lady & the Tramp) *Boingo's Henchman - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Hopper (A Bug's Life), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Carlos (HOP), Tortoise John (Rango), Clayton (Tarzan), Vector (Despicable Me), and Mjojojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *The Merchant - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Boingo in Disguise - HiM (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lion Boingo - Scar (The Lion King) *Mouse Boingo - Remy (Ratatoullie) Villians' defeats *Boingo: Eaten by Carmen and his friends *Ignastius & Mertin: Flee off to see bees shot from the beehive by the Thief *Boingo's henchmen: Flee off with Ignastius & Mertin to see bees shot by the Thief *Bees: Sent back in the beehive by the Thief before the credits